New Starts and New Beginnings
by precociouslittlelesbians
Summary: With the fears of 'A' now gone, the girls move to Lima, Ohio and join WMH in hopes of forgetting their past in Rosewood. Will the girls prosper in their new school? Romances flourish? I'll put a warning at the top of the smut chapters. Please R&R, this is my first fanfic. Not just Emily/Santana pairing. All liars have their own romances and storylines. See inside for more details.
1. The First Day

**With the fear of 'A' now gone, the girls move to Lima, Ohio and join William McKinley High in hopes of forgetting their past in Rosewood. Will the girls prosper in their new school? Will their friendship stay strong? Only time will tell. M for some smut. Don't like it, don't read it. I'll put a warning at the top of the smut chapters. Please R&R, this is my first fanfic.**

******This fanfic is set as if Maya never died, but she and Emily did break up. Set at the start of Season 3 of glee, however, I'll probably ignore most of the plot line as it's hard to integrate with the PLL. So basically, there won't be nice Sue or her campaign for congress, just same old Cheerios Sue. No Purple Piano project or Troubletones. I'm basically using WMH as a setting and just using the characters from Glee to weave a plot line with the PLL.**

****** I'm planning on having an Emily/Santana romance. I'm still unsure about the romantic lives of the other girls, so suggestions would really be useful. I'll try update as much as I can, but it may be slow at times. Anyway, reviews and ratings are really helpful, constructive criticism too. Please refrain from just blatantly bagging out the fanfic without some helpful points, it's my first, and I'm just trying to improve my writing.**

******I do not own any of the characters, they are the property of their respective owners. The story lines of the characters are my works.**

Moving schools for senior year was a decision the girls didn't take lightly, however, with the fiascos of their past in Rosewood still haunting both their memories and their reputations as students, the decision was made as a group. With the support of their parents, the girls were able to transfer for their senior year. The thought of moving away from their lives in Rosewood brought a sense of both saddened and yet, a sense of relief for the girls. Only time would tell if their friendship would remain strong.

The seemingly amplified chime of her alarm on her bedside awoke Spencer from her heavy slumber. With a tiresome groan, rolling toward her bedside table. She squinted her eyes at the harsh artificial backlight to her phone. 6:35AM. With the time in mind, Spencer threw her duvet back over her head and curled into a ball, hoping to sneak in a few more minutes of sleep in before the inevitable wake up calls of the girls. There were some perks to sharing her family's estate in Lima, but the chipper wake up calls that came with them made her question whether it was worth it. The intoxicating smell of a hot breakfast wafting from the kitchen confirmed it was worthwhile. There was a timid knock on her door, followed by the creaking of the door opening slightly "Spence?" a familiar voice called quietly.

A groan from under the duvet acknowledged Emily's entrance.

"Come on, Spence. We can't be late for the first day out here." She said quietly, taking a seat on the end of the large queen size bed, slowly peeling the duvet away from the ball of a girl underneath.

"You know I'm not a morning person.." Spencer slurred, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She squinted to look up at the comforting smile of Emily. She was all ready and dressed. "How do you do it?"

"Early morning come with the swimming, Spence. Have to fit in the training somehow." Emily laughed, amused by Spencer's reaction to an early wake up. The smell of the hot breakfast Aria was cooking for them all downstairs emitted a grumble from her stomach. "Alright, just get up, okay? We need to get their a little early so we can pick up our timetables." She said as she walked over to the window and drew the curtains abruptly, letting the morning light filter into the room.

An incoherent groan, Spencer's hands flying up to cover her face to protect herself from the early morning light.

"Just get up, won't you? You're almost as bad as Hanna" Emily teased as she left the room, reminiscing not ten minutes earlier as she went to wake their other friend, resulting in pillows flying at her as she left the diva to sleep a little while longer.

Twenty minutes later, breakfast now warming in the microwave, Spencer and Hanna both sat at the kitchen bench waiting for the beep of the microwave. With Aria and Emily waiting also, the girls kept an eye on the time as they continued their conversation.

"So what? That's it? They wouldn't deal with the long distance?" Emily inquired carefully.

"Nope. Apparently a long distance relationship is off the table for him." Aria murmured spitefully, clearly still angry about the breakdown of the relationship between her and Ezra, earning herself a tight hug from Emily.

"Caleb and I.. I think it was going to happen sooner or later. He just got boring." Hanna shrugged, not bothered about the whole situation.

"Toby and I were always so up and down anyway. I'm not that beat up about it." Spencer lied, eyeing the microwave clock ticking down the seconds.

"You sure, Spence?" Aria asked, releasing Emily from their embrace, sceptical about Spencer's response.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Spencer replied with a more forceful tone.

The girls sat in an awkward silence for a moment before the microwave beeped.

As Spencer and Hanna ate quietly, Aria was left to break the growing silence. "What's the name of the school anyway? I should probably know before we go in."

"William McKinley High. The principal is Principal Figgins." Emily read from the letter she had received from the school.

"Who'd you guys get as your student guides?" Aria asked over the clinking of cutlery on plates.

"Santana Lopez." Emily read slowly, unsure of the pronunciation.

"Blaine Anderson." Spencer said as she scraped off her plate.

"Wait. Student guide?" Hanna asked, clearly confused by the names and why didn't see one on the letter infront of her.

With a playful roll of her eyes, Aria was quick to pluck the piece of paper from Hanna's grasp and skim over the paragraphs of text. "Yours is Brittany Pierce." She said, placing the paper back down on the tabletop.

"Mine is Rachel Berry." Aria said with a shrug. All they were were names on a piece of paper. For now at least.

With a quick glance at the clock, Emily's eyes widened "Come on! It's already 7:30! We're going to be late!" she exclaimed, scrambling from her seat, slinging her bag with her books over her shoulder and made a bee line for the door. The other girls laughed, but followed her out quickly.


	2. First Impressions

William McKinley High seemed no different to the stereotypical highschools the girls had all seen in the high school flicks over the years, but the students seemed to be of different calibre that were at Rosewood High, the facilities too. From the moment they walked through the doors of the high school, the social groups were made abundantly clear. The groups of girls in skimpy cheer outfits caught their attention first, the distinctive red and white colored uniforms seen in clusters as they gathered in smaller groups around lockers. The groups of muscled boys, many of which were dressed in their football and hockey attire, caught their attention next. All at a glimpse of the crowded hallway, the girls could extract so much about the social life of the school and the established social hierarchy. It was clear there were distinctive groups of jocks and the cheerleaders seemed to have the reigning power over the student body, their paths through the crowded hallways made clear for them, student parting to make way.

The cohorts of students scattered as the formidable tracksuit clad figure, the girls assumed to be a teacher by the wrinkle lines evident on her face, parted the seas of students, sending some scampering with petrified expressions plastered on their faces. The girls parted also to let the teacher pass. "What's her deal?" Aria murmured in the wake of the teacher who was now out of sight.

The girls were approached by a bright eyed girl as tall as Aria. With her hands full with books, she struggled to keep the fine balance of books cradled in one arm while trying her best to read from a crinkled piece of paper. "Excuse me but are any of you Aria Montgomery?" she asked.

"Yes, I am. And you might be?" Aria asked, curious as to why the girl would single her out. It took Aria by surprise when the girl dropped her books and embraced her in a tight hug. She gave a quizzical glance to her group of friends as she patted the strange girl lightly on the back.

Aria was soon released from the bone-crushing hug to see the face of the beaming girl once more "I'm Rachel Berry, co-captain to the New Directions, the glee club here. Also your student guide!" the girl chirped with confidence.

"Oh.. Well, it's nice to meet you, Rachel." Aria replied rather awkwardly. "This is Emily, Hanna and Spencer." She said, motioning to the trio of girls who stood behind her. "Actually, we could use some help, could you direct us to Principal Figgins office please?"

"As your student guide, it's my duty. Down the corridor on the left. Do you need me to come with you?" Rachel asked with overwhelming enthusiasm as she bent down to collect her discarded books once more.

"No!" Aria replied quickly, a little too eagerly.

"She means.. You seem to be ready for class, we need to sort out our timetables with Figgins so we might take a while. We'll manage." Spencer jumped in, elaborating on Aria's quick response. Aria nodded and smiled politely, glad that Spencer was far more eloquent.

"How sweet of you, but don't hesitate to ask for my help. Oh! You guys should stop by glee club later! We're looking for new members." Rachel piped, hugging her books close to her chest.

The girls looked among eachother, exchanging glances before Spencer spoke up "We're not really singers.."

"Come anyway! Not all of us are Broadway material, but we sound alright. It's in the choir room this afternoon." Rachel explained, the same large grin still on her face.

"We'll try." Aria said in hopes it would end the conversation as soon as possible.

"Great! I'll see you all there!" Rachel grinned, turning on her heel and walking down the corridor without waiting for a response.

"We're not actually going, are we? I can't sing!" Emily exclaimed, panicking slightly at the prospect of embarrassing herself singing.

"Calm down Em, we're not going!" Aria laughed at the panic her friend

"What a pleasant student guide you have." Spencer laughed, earning herself a half-hearted glare from Aria.

"Hey, I wouldn't speak so soon. You haven't met yours yet." Aria warned.

"I'm sure he's stunningly attractive guy who loves to cook and is also a perfectionist." Spencer joked cockily, causing the group of girls to laugh. "Besides, Rachel doesn't seem bad. She's just.. enthusiastic."

The girls wandered through the masses of students down the corridor in search of Figgins office. In the hoards of people, Emily noticed one girl in particular by her locker, locking eyes with the girl in the cheerleading uniform. It was scary how alike they looked, but something about the cheerleader made her stop in her tracks, her friends powering through the crowds without her.

Santana was leaning against a locker, eyeing the new girl from across the corridor. Puzzled as to why she was struggling to look away, the decision was made for her as Brittany grabbed her hand, dragging her away.

As the girl was being pulled away, Emily smiled to herself, still standing transfixed in her place. "Em!" a familiar voice called from up the hall, Spencer waving from the doorway to the room she assumed to be Figgins office. A light blush peppered her cheeks as she rushed over to the doorway, the cheerleader still on her mind.


	3. A Little Request

Hey guys!

Sorry I haven't updated in ages, I've just been insanely busy with school.

But I'm on holidays now, and so, I have plenty of time to work on some updates for you!

I cannot thank you guys enough for the reviews and the messages, it really makes my day just reading them. It has also inspired me to continue with this story!

So, I was hoping to get some guidance as to how to continue, because I feel that you guys would be great help in directing where it should go, what pairings would be good, anything along those lines. So it'd be great if you could leave any ideas in the reviews, or shoot me a message! It'd be greatly appreciated.


End file.
